Love Me
by delenalover2
Summary: Alex Santiago is a normal girl who lives in New York next to her best friend Harper Finkle. Justin Russo, son of the vice president who's obviously rich. Alex is not a fan of all the politicians and their relatives but when she meets Justin Russo she might change her mind. A lot of romance, hurt, comfort and adventures. Jalex! Read & Review:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new jalex story "Love Me", i hope you'll love it. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

* * *

Alex* sitting on the couch with her friend harper watching tv* ughh there's officially nothing on tv *switching channels*

Harper: wait wait, get back one channel

A: what?

H: just give me the remote* snatches the remote from her and puts channel 5*

*there was the vice president making a speech*

A: oh no harper swich that

H: no I want to listen what he's talking about

A: I don't care about a bunch of idiots who shows up and tv, make a stupid speech with no use and then make thousands of people vote for them

H: would you just shut up, there are some people unlike you that care about these stuff alex, voting is people's right

A: yeah yeah whatever* gets up and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat*

H: hey you know, I heard that the vice president have a really hot son

A*looks at harper* yeah so?

H: nothing just thought you should know

A: it's not like I'm going to meet him, he's just busy with his fancy house and cars, living an awesome life full of money and parties, and we are living in a small apartment in the middle of New York

H*sighs*

A: just turn the tv off and lets go to the park

H: fine* turns it off and left with alex*

*meanwhile in LA*

Justin*mad* no dad I'm not going with you to that dinner, I have my own life you know?

Matt*sighs* yeah I know son but this is really important and I need you there, it's an opportunity for you in the future, you are going to replace me some day

J*sighs* dad this is going to happen like 40 years later

M*pat his shoulder* you never know son

J*looks at him confused* what's that suppose to mean?

M*smiles a little* nothing forget it, just come with me tonight

J*sighs* fine, I don't really have a choice do I?

M*smirks* no you don't*left*

J*scoffs* I'm just 25, I'd like to live a little

*after few days*

H*knocks on alex's door* Alex open up!

A*opens it quickly* what? What's wrong?

H*enters with a big smile on her face* you'll never believe who's coming to New York

A*smiles big* Lady Gaga?!

H*confused* what? no, why would you want Lady Gaga to come?

A: well maybe because I love her

H: no just forget about Lady Gaga, she's weird… anyway guess again

A: mmm… oh Lindsey Lohan?

H: man you're terrible at this game… Justin Russo*squeaks*

A*looks at her confused* who the heck is Justin Russo?

H: it's the vice president son duh… the most handsome guy on earth

A*looking at her as if she was a total idiot* what's wrong with you? It's not like you're going to talk to him, he will be surrounded by a bunch of bodyguards you know? And besides you didn't even see him why do you like him that much?

H: I know I haven't seen him but I'm assuming he's hot

A*pat her shoulder* I need to tell you something really important and I want you to listen to me really carefully

H*looking at her* what?

A: you my friend are the most….. stupid person I've ever met*burst in laughing*

H*scoffs* you're a horrible friend you know that?

A*laughing* yeah I do, god I'm so funny

H: I hate you

A*laughing* no you don't

*the next day*

*Justin's private jet landed in New York*

J: finally a little vacation, can't wait*smiles and get out of his jet*

Bodyguard George: what do you want to do now sir?

J*thinks a little* I just want to walk in the streets, get to know the big apple

G*nods* ok, but you have to be careful, there are plenty of jerks around here

J: I'm sure you'll take care of those people for me*pat his back*

G*nods* of course sir

*with Alex and Harper*

H: come on alex I don't want to be late

A: alright alright I'm coming quite winning

H*grabs her arm and led her outside* would you just come already

*they both left, they were going to the crazy 10 min sale across the street*

*the crazy 10 minute sale was literary crazy, people were running from row to row, screaming at each other to get want they want*

*after 15 min*

A: so harper what did you get?

H*happy* oh I got few tops and some jeans,, what about you?

A: boots and jackets*smiling big* I really love this 10 min sale

H: yeah me too*sees the flower shop* oh alex I need to get some flowers for my mom it's her birthday

A: oh yeah

H: ok so see you later

A: yeah sure, and tell your mum I say happy birthday

H: ok bye*left*

A*walking down the street , looking through her shopping bags when suddenly someone bumps into her or she bumps into to him, nobody cares, her bags fell on the floor and her new jackets got all dirty*

A*got really mad* HEY WATCH IT YOU JERK

Georges* stands in front of justin and looks at her pissed and still* HEY… do you have any idea who are you talking with?

A: AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES?

Justin*comes in front of George* Georges calm down*looks at Alex* I'm sorry for your clothes miss

A: YOU'RE SORRY? THEY WERE BRAN NEW

G: HEY DON'T YOU YELL AT SIR JUSTIN YOU LITTLE BRAT

A*got really pissed* WHAT? YOU'RE CALLING ME A BRAT? YOU BETTER SHUT IT OR I'LL…

G*about to hit her*

J*stops him* whoa…calm down… both of you

A: HE STARTED IT

G: OH I'M GONNA…

J*cuts him* George, meet me in the car

G: but sir she's…

J*cuts him* I said meet me in the car

G*sighs* fine* left*

A: what a jerk

J*smirks* he's just doing his job

A: I don't care I want my clothes back*picking them up from the floor*

J*looking at her, then take out a 100$ from his pocket* here

A*looks at him* what are you doing?

J: this will pay you new clothes

A*shakes her head* I don't need your money

J: just take it, consider it a sorry gift

A: you don't even know me why would you give me money

J: it's just 100$ no big deal

A*shocked* no big deal? What do you grow money on trees?

J*smirks* no but considering I'm the vice president son 100$ is no big deal

A*surprised* oh… so you're THE Justin Russo

J*smiles* yup that's me

A: oh… sorry I didn't know *thinks about the scene that she just did with his bodyguard* oh my god… am I going to go to prison for insulting you? *looking worried*

J*laughs a little* you're funny you know that? And no don't worry you're not going anywhere

A*revealed*

J: unless…

A*started to panic again* unless what?

J: you… have dinner with me tonight

A*confused* wh…what?

J: would you like to go on a dinner with me?

A: you don't even know me

J: well I will get to know you at dinner tonight

A: why?

J: because I wanna make it up to you and also I think you're cute*smiles*

A*blushes a little but hides it* and what if I don't except you're offer?

J: well… I will make George drag you to prison and then sue you for insulting the vice president son

A*looks at him horrified and scared*

J*laughs* that was classic, you should have seen your face

A*narrows her eyes* you're a jerk you know that?

J*shrugs* maybe… but you don't know me yet…so what do you say? You me dinner tonight?

A: do I have another choice?

J*pretend to think a little* I'm afraid not

A*sighs* ugh fine one dinner and it's over

J: fine by me…so meet me at 7?

A: fine

J*smiles* see ya gorgeous*left*

A*she couldn't help but smiles* what just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chap... i'm really looking forward to finish this story and i hope you'll enjoy it. Read&review**

* * *

*later that day*

H*calls Alex*

A*picks up* hi

H: hey, listen tonight we're going with my parents to that restaurant across the street, would you like to come?

A: actually harper I can't, I have plans

H: what kind of plan?

A: you are never going to believe what happen

H: what tell me?

A: well remember when I said that there's no way I would meet Justin Russo?

H: yeah…

A: well I kinda did

H*choked* WHAT?!

A*starts to tell her the whole story*

H: OH MY GOD… YOU HAVE A DATE WITH JUSTIN RUSSO

A: harper it's not a date

H: I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM… I'M SO JEALOUSE

A*smiles a little* sorry harper, but if it will make feel better, I don't like him, remember he's a politician son

H: yeah yeah whatever… of course you'll like him eventually… tell me… is he hot?*smiles*

A*smiles* well he's not bad

H: not bad?

A: alright, ok he's hot… like really hot

H: I knew it…oh man I wish I was at your place

A: if you want you can come too

H: I'm sure he wants to be alone with you

A*sighs* yeah… but come on he will never be interested in a girl like me…he's rich remember

H: he asked you to dinner so shut it

A*laughs a little* you're the best

H*smirks* I know…no go get ready for your date

A: it's not a date

H: yeah right…have fun*hangs up*

A*sighs, puts her phone aside and starts to get ready*

*after a while*

A*in front of her mirror putting her makeup* I guess that will do it*looks at herself one last time then left*

*few minutes later*

A*arrives to where she was suppose to meet Justin then saw a black car parking next to her*

J*get out from the car and smiles* well hello cutie

A*smiles a little* hi

J: so are you ready to go?

A*confused* go?

J: yeah did you think we're going to eat here?

A: actually yeah

J*smirks and opens the car door for her* shall we?

A*looks at him one last look and get in the car*

J*get in and closes the door*

A*sees georges sitting in front of them and felt a little embarrassed* mmm… hi

Georges*coldly* hi

A*looks down*

J: don't worry about him he's always like that

A*looks at him* oh…

J: by the way, you look great

A*blushes a little* thanks

J*puts his arm around her seat* it's a little weird but… I don't know your name yet

A*smirks* you're asking a girl to have dinner with you without knowing her name… do you always do that?

J*smirks* I'm not that kind of guy… if I really care about a girl I would never hurt her

A: good to know

J: so… your name…

A: Alex Santiago

J: well it's very nice to meet you Alex

*few minutes later*

J: we're here*gets out of his car and alex followed him*

*George was going out too but justin stopped him*

J: I think I can manage to have dinner myself, no need to come with us

George: but sir what if something…

J*cuts him* I'll see you later George* enters the restaurant with Alex*

A*she never been in a five stars restaurant before, she was stunned by the fanciness* whoa

J*smirks* amazing huh?

A: totally

J: come on our table is right there

*the waiter led them to their table and they sat*

A*reading the menu and she couldn't understand anything and she almost almost fainted when she saw the prices*

J*he noticed that she was shocked because of the price* don't worry about the price alex… I invited you today

A: but it's too much

J: would you please stop worrying about the money

A*sighs*

*they ordered and the food came*

J: so alex… tell me more about yourself

A: well… I'm a starved girl living next to her friend and doesn't have money for college

J*felt a little sorry for her* what about your parents? Where are they?

A*looks down* they… they died 2 years ago in a car accident

J*his face fell* I'm so sorry… I didn't know

A: yeah it's fine

J*he wanted her to cheer up again* so how do you feel going out with the vice president son*smirks*

A*chuckles* don't flatter yourself I don't really like you

J: you don't know me yet

A: yeah true… but I know that your father is a politician…and I don't like anyone who's related to politics

J: and why is that

A*shrugs* simple… politicians are total liars

J*felt a little offended* not all of them

A: yeah right… they only care about the money

J: hey that's not the only thing they care about… they care about the people

A: really? Then why don't they help poor people… do some program for the poor… I don't know something useful

J: some of them did… and I know my father… he's a good guy

A: of course you'll defend him, he's your father

J: what about me? Do you think I'll be a liar too?

A: of course

J: ok you're definitely wrong here

A*shrugs* whatever

J: I care about people alex… and I would do everything to help those who are in need

A: so you're aiming of being a politician too?

J: I don't really have a choice

A: what do you mean?

J*sighs* since the day I was born I was meant to be like my father

A: and do you like that domain?

J: honestly not that much, but I don't have a choice

A: everybody have a choice

J: not me*smirks*

A*a little concerned* why don't you tell your dad that you want to do something else in your life?

J: it's complicated… but I don't mind being like my dad really… it's good to care about the others

A*justin was really a nice guy, he cared about the others* well if that's what you want

J*smiles* ok enough about me… what about you? Why aren't working to gain some money for college?

A*scoffs* no one is going to hire a girl with no degree and qualifications

J* thinks a little* well… you can work for me

A*her eyes widen* what?

J: you know… like a secretary…take care of my meetings and stuff…and you'll have a good salary

A: are you serious?

J: yeah… all you have to do is come with me to LA and you can start

A*ok going to LA wasn't her plan it was to much* LA?

J: yeah

A: i… I can't go to LA no

J: why not?

A: I just can't… I lived her all my life…I grew up here… I can't just go… and what about Harper? I can't leave her…she's everything to me…she's my life now

J*shrugs* she can come too

A: besides where are we going to live… we can afford to rent an apartment right now

J: don't worry my house is big and there's only me in it, my dad always travels and he barely stays home

A*this was too much* no… no sorry I can't… I don't even know you… I can't live with you in the same house

J: alex…

A*cuts him* and why are you doing this… there are thousands of people out there… why me?

J: it's just… I don't know…there's something about you… but I can't figure it out

A*shakes her head* I'm sorry…but it's too much… I need to go, sorry*gets up*

J*gets up* alex wait you don't even have a car

A: I'll just take a cab, it's fine*walks away*

J*grabs her arm* no I will not let you go alone, I brought you here and I'm taking you back home

A: it's fine really

J: not by me, come on

*they got out of the restaurant and got into Justin's car*

*few minutes later*

A: you can drop me here, thanks

J: I will drop you in front of you house's gate

A*sighs* just turn right and we'll arrive

*they arrive at Alex's apartment*

A: thank you for tonight*about to get out*

J: wait

A*turns to him*

J*take out a piece of paper from his pocket* that's my number, if you ever change your mind about the job call me…but I'm staying in New York till the end of the week, so you don't have a lot of time

A*takes the paper and looks at it*

J: I'm waiting a call from you

A: thank you but… I don't think…

J*cuts her* just think about it

A: good night

J: night Alex Santiago*smiles*

A*smiles a little then walk in the building*

J*smiles to himself* you really are something alex

A*enters her apartment, sits on her bed with Justin's number in her hand looking at it, after a minute she shook her head and throw the piece of paper in the garbage next to her* I just can't do this…


	3. Chapter 3

**so that's chapter 3 you guys... i really enjoy writing this story and i can't for you guys to see what's going to happen next:)) please review so that i can know what do you guys think and if i should continue the story or not!**

* * *

*the next day *

A*wakes up then head to the kitchen to make breakfast*

A*while eating her breakfast she heard a knock on her door*

A*gets up and opens it*

H*barge in* tell me everything, how was it? Was it good? Did he ask you out again? Do you like him? Tell meeee

A*puts her hands on her shoulders* Harper calm down… breath…

H*calms down* ok ok I'm calm now tell me everything

A: he asked me to move to LA and work for him

H: WHAT?!

A*sighs and starts to tell her the story*

H: oh my god… I can't believe this

A: yeah

H: and what are you going to do?

A: nothing

H: what? why?

A: what do you mean why? I can't just go to LA

H: why not?

A: because I just can't ok… besides I don't even know him… I just spent 2 hours with him

H: that's not an excuse… he's the vice president son… an opportunity like this won't come everyday

A: Harper I'm not going and that's final… going on that dinner with him was a onetime thing and I'll never see him again…so from now on I don't know someone named Justin Russo*walks to the kitchen*

H: you're a total idiot you know that

A: thank you*sarcastic*

H: why can't you do something new in your life…try different things?

A*sighs* harper please let it go

H*sighs* fine as you wish

A: thank you now come on I want to finish the breakfast you interrupted

H*rolls her eyes*

*with justin*

J: George

G: yes Sir

J: I want you to give me all the information about Alex Santiago, since the day she was born and first of all her number

G: mmm sir can I ask you a question?

J: what?

G: why are you interested in that Alex girl… I mean you can have the girl you want…why are you focusing on Alex?

J: I don't know…I just… I have a feeling that I should not let her go

G*sighs* as you wish

J: now go start you research

G*nods and left*

*after a while*

G: sir… I got you all the information you need

J*takes the file and starts to look at it*

*After few minutes*

J: very well…you can go now

G*left*

J*saves her number on his contact* I will be needing this later*smiles to himself*

*few days have passed and Alex and Justin never contacted each other… it was Justin's last day in New York and he was still waiting for her to call him*

J: I can't believe she didn't call

G: maybe she just moved on

J: yeah we'll see about that*grabs his phone and dialed alex's number*

A*picks up* hello

J: hi

A: who's this?

J: it's the guy you never called

A*her heart sank* jus…justin?

J*smirks* yup that's me

A: how did you get my number?

J*smiles* I have my sources

A*mumbles* of course

J: so…why didn't you call?

A: maybe because I didn't want to

J: ouch that hurts*chuckles*

A: what do you want?

J: you to come with me to LA

A: i… I can't

J: why not?

A: because…I just can't

J: alex come on… don't waist that chance on you…you have to try new things

A: great, now you just sound like Harper

J*smirks* well I'm starting to like her

A: you don't even know her

J: yeah true… but I know that she's thinking like me

A: justin please…we're from different kind of world…you should move on

J*smirks* you sound like you're breaking up with me

A*shaken* n…no I… I didn't meant it like that

J*smiles* relax... I know what you mean

A: I'm sorry…but it's not gonna happen

J*sighs* at least let me see you one last time…tomorrow I'll be leaving back to LA… dinner sounds good?

A: I… I don't think it's a good idea

J: well then a walk in a park… like normal people

A*sighs* I'll meet you in the park at 6

J*smiles* great…see you

A: yeah…bye*hangs up and hugs her cell phone* what is wrong with me?

*at 6 pm*

A*arrives at the park and sees justin sitting on a bench*

J*sees her walking towards him, gets up and walks closer to her*

A: hey

J*smiles* hey…how are you?

A: fine…and you?

J: good

A: so… tomorrow you're going back to LA huh?

J: yeah… I just wish…

A: what?

J: that you would come with me

A*sighs* not again

J: come on Alex why don't you try, you have nothing to lose

A*shakes her head*

J: I mean you're not in college, you don't work, are you gonna stay like this for the rest of your life?

A*looks down*

J: and have you ever thought about what you're gonna do when your money ends? It's not gonna last forever you know?

A: i… I don't…

J*takes her hand* come on Alex… it's a great opportunity for you…you'll earn money, you'll go to college

A: what about Harper?

J: I told you she can come too…my house is big enough for both of you

A: and your dad? What if he don't agree to let us in his house

J*smiles* don't worry about my dad

A*raise her eyebrow* what? it's not the first time you invite girls to stay at your place?

J*smirks* trust me it's the first time

A*looks at him and sighs* ok fine…

J*smiles big* really?

A*smiles a little* yeah…it's…it's good to try new things

J: yeah absolutely… ok then go pack your stuff and I'll pick you two up at 8 in the morning

A: sounds good

J: great

A: so see you tomorrow*left*

J*smiles watching her leaving*

*later*

A*goes to harper's* harper…what do you think of a trip to LA tomorrow?

H*socked* what?!

A: you know with justin

H: you agreed?

A: yeah

H*smiles and hugs her* oh my god I'm so happy for you

A*laughs a little* thank you harper

H*pulls away* so you're leaving tomorrow?

A: I'm not going anywhere without you

H: but he asked you

A: yeah I know… but I told that I can't leave you so he offer you to come too

H: are you sure he wants me?

A: yeah Harper… and we can stay with him until we find a nice apartment we can rent

H*thinks a little*

A: so what do you say?

H: oh what the hell, we're going to LA*smiles big*

A*smiles too* yayyyyy


End file.
